1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid transporting method and a classifying method.
2. Related Art
Recently, a chemical engineering unit operation using a microchannel attracts attention. In the case where a microchannel is used, fluid is formed as a laminar flow, and not disturbed. As a usual method of avoiding deposition of particles and clogging of a channel, therefore, there is a method in which a dispersion medium that is equal in density to the particles is used. When the method is employed, particles are not sedimented, and hence it is possible to prevent deposition and clogging from occurring.